


Give Snape an Inch...

by dragking8586



Series: Snape Being Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A fun bit of writing, Age Difference, Edging, M/M, Mpreg mentioned but not done in this work, fanfiction bashing (a bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: Promised sequel to Snape being Snape for 5 Minutes Straight
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Snape Being Snape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844464
Kudos: 12





	Give Snape an Inch...

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I promised a sequel if the first story got over 500 hits. It is now over 700. I'm more that happy at the numbers. Thank you dear readers. I hope you enjoy this part two.
> 
> In part 1 of this series, our intrepid loves play a game of House points M-F. The one with the most points on Friday gets granted their preferred activity on Sat. It doesn't have to be sexual. Sun is a "free" day. Mostly because Sat tends to bleed into Sunday.
> 
> The point game is also mentioned in this work. Engage!

Harry and Severus are spending another quiet Sunday enjoying each others company. Harry peruses the Sunday edition of The Daily Profit. Severus taps on his laptop.

"What are you typing over there?" The younger of the pair asks.

"I'm writting a coment," the elder responds. 

"Come again?" Harry asks. "Do I snort?" Snape answers the question with a question. Confused, Harry responds, "Uh, maybe once..or twice..."

"Exactly. These fanfiction writers have both of us snorting every other paragraph." "Ohooo," Harry let out a breath with his mouth ending in an O shape, which Snape couldn't see behind The Profit. "Oh?" the elder looked at his lover sideways. "I assume you're are letting said author know your opinion of his or her exsessive "snorting" issuse?" Harry asks.

"Indeed. Besides I enjoy checking my stats." "Stats?" Harry asks. "My fanfiction." Harry let his newspaper fold in half so he could look gobsmacked at his husband. "You wrote fanfiction?!" "Write," Snape corrected. "What do you write?!" "Mostly smut." Harry rolled his eyes, "Why did I even ask," Harry said softly to himself, shaking his head in amusement. "Please tell me you're kidding." "My dear sweet young man, I'm not the only one. You have no idea what these writers have us do."

"Dare I ask?" Harry quired. Snape turned to give his husband his full attention. "Some of these stories have one of us pregnant." 

"Ridiculous." "Agreed." responded Snape. "When I see Mpreg in the tags I pass it by. There was one though that I did enjoy."

"Is that so?" "Yes," Snape replied. "The title was intriguging. In brief, you were hexed by a de-aging spell as I cast a "protect with my body" spell. You were born after I carried you and after some aging spells you were restored to your normal 18 year old self."

"Oh-kaaay." Harry went back to his newspaper. Severus went back to his typing.

"So" Harry asks, "What is rant worthy this week?"

"I'm not fond of the alpha, omega, beta crap. I also don't like the drabbles where I bottom all the time."

"You don't?" Harry askes, smirking behind the newspaper. Snape turned to glare at the newspaper. "Look at me!" He demanded.

Harry could feel the murderous glare in his direction. He folded the top half of the newspaper so it folded down. "Mr. Potter-Snape," Severus began in a clipped tone. Uh-oh, Harry knew he was in trouble. "How often to I bottom, exactly?" "Exactly twice a year, Sir! Three if I'm being rewarded." A hint of a smile tugged at the left corner of Snape's mouth. "Five points to Griffindor."

Harry returned the smile. "By the way, what would you want if you win the points this week?" Snape stopped his typing to think for a minute or two. "We haven't had a good edging* session for a while." "You, not "we". I haven't mastered the technique," Harry smiled. "You have no self-control. Perhaps a lesson is in order." snarked Snape. "On the off chance you should win the points, what would you desire?" Harry didn't have to think. "Nipple torture." Snape's head snapped up. Then snapped to look at Harry with his classic head-tilt and single eyebrow raise. "I'm sure you can find a way to make it good for me," Harry teased, rubbing a thumb over a nipple, even though he wore a shirt. Snape slowly rose from his chair. Harry stopped, his eyes wide now. Snape advanced toward Harry, with his slow, cat-like, one foot in front of the other approach that always made him look so damn sexy. Damn predatory too! "My, my, you're being quite the tease today, aren't you? You little minx," Snape said in his low rumbling voice and fixing his dark smouldering eyes on his prey.

Uh-oh, Harry thought.

When Snape reached Harry on the sofa, he gently kicked Harry's legs who spread them so Snape could get between them. He placed one hand on the back of the sofa beside Harry's head. With the other he cupped Harry's chin and tilted his head back so he could capture Harry's mouth for a kiss. Harry loved Snape's kisses. He had a way of turning them into an orgasmic experience.

This one started soft and slow, then grew insistent, sensual and sensuous. After a short time, just when Harry began tugging at Snape's clothes, he was gone. "Hey," Harry groused. "What was that!?" He demanded and tossed a throw pillow at Snape, which missed the mark. Snape sat back down at his computer and without looking at his lover, he said, "Torture." 

After thinking a minute, Snape looked back at Harry and said, "After dinner, prepare for your "lesson." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> *Edging is the exquisite art of bringing oneself or a partner to the brink of orgasm then stopping, or slowing down, only to resume. Some men experience "mini" orgasms in that brief waiting/slow down period. One can do this many times in a session. When one does finally allow orgasm, for some men if not for all, it will be stronger and longer than usual. It is also used theraputically to help men with premature ejaculation. The practice of edging can be done by women, but since most women can orgasm multiple times anyway, this author doesn't see the reason to.


End file.
